The Photo
by pirhanavamp
Summary: Broken-hearted and alone, Sookie makes a life-changing decision. A/H, ONESHOT, COMPLETE


**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I decided that after being a passive observer for such a long time, I would try my hand at writing. This is my first fic and I hope it doesn't totally suck. I am a huge SVM/True Blood fan and I was totally inspired by this season's (Season 4) TB and particularly the last two episodes. **

**It is all human and obviously alternate universe, but I hope I was able to capture the heart of the characters all the same. Hopefully, if I get enough positive feedback, I will continue this story.**

**FYI, the story is named after 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. And each chapter will be named after a song. I will post the lyrics of the songs in at the start of each chapter. Except this chapter. I will leave the lyrics for the end as I don't want to give too much away! So no cheating!  
><strong>

**Anyway, let me know how you like it.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or True Blood. I am not affiliated with HBO in anyway. SVM and True Blood belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The plot and the original characters are mine.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Someone Like You<strong>

I wake up in the night screaming your name. I'm shaking and my heart aches. It's not that I'm afraid of you. It's more that I'm afraid of there being _no _you.

I spread my arm out and reach for the lamp. I knock over the picture frame on the table and it lands with a thud on the hardwood floor. I switch on the lamp and my eyes slowly adjust to the light. I lean over the side of the bed, pick up the glass frame.

And there it is. You and me.

I'm smiling. Not a practiced photo smile, but a real smile, a happy smile. My eyes are shining, not focused on the camera. They're focused on you. You're looking at the lens, smiling at the lens. My arms are draped around your neck, over your shoulders. Yours are hanging listlessly by your side. I look like the happiest woman to have ever walked the earth. You look like someone smiling for the camera. I have looked at this photo almost every day for the past two years and for the first time ever it hits me.

You don't look like you love me.

I remember the day this photo was taken. It was a few weeks after we found out. "It doesn't matter," you'd said. "We can always adopt" and "I'm happy – just us".

But I knew. I knew deep down you didn't mean any of it. I often wonder if that's when the love left your eyes.

I throw the picture frame at the wall. The glass smashes and the picture comes floating down, like paper, onto the floor. I pick up the photo and stare at it. I look right into your eyes and I see it now. Why have I never seen it before? Was it always there? Surely it's not possible for a photo to change? I look into my eyes and they are full of it, brimming over with love. It's all I am.

In your eyes, there's nothing. There is no love. They are completely void of it.

I rip the picture in half and sit it back down on the bed, I throw the lamp against the same wall as the frame, the bulb smashes and there is darkness again.

I cry and cry, praying for sleep. When it finally comes, I dream of us.

I dream of the night we met and how I'd known from that moment that I'd love you. I dream of our vacation, you know, the one where you made love to me under the stars. The one where you told me you would hold me forever. I wake in a cold sweat as the next thought is too unbearable, even for a dream.

Were you thinking of _her_? Were you?

For days, I go through this cycle, each time I dream about you, about us, I wake with the same shudder, the same thought. I go through every detail of our relationship, scouring for signs that she was there. The third person. The one slowly stealing you away. I look for signs that she wasn't make-believe – however much I wish she were.

I wish I had an image of her. I long for an image to detest. I find it terrifying that a person who can tear my heart apart has no face. I want to see the person I hate. The person I know is to blame.

I know, I know. Really, I do. I know that the person to blame is actually half the picture on my bed. But it's so much easier to blame the one I didn't give my heart to.

Finally it's is too much to bear. I get up and throw on the first thing I find. I grab my keys from the side table in the hall and launch myself out of the front door. The morning air is cold and harsh against my skin. I shiver involuntarily as I walk down the block. I have no route, I just walk. Without meaning to, I end up at the park – our park. The park where you broke my heart.

I sit on the same bench and I cry the same tears. I hear every word you said to me, over and over and over again. I want to mute them, but I can't. I hear you telling me you're sorry, that you never meant for this to happen. I hear you tell me that you'll move out straight away. You tell me again you're sorry. And then you kiss me on the cheek and tell me you hope I'll be happy.

Every word is on loop in my head.

I want to move on. I need to move on. It's been two months and I need to get my life back under control. But I can't. Something is holding me back. Something still ties me to you and I want you to know.

I take out my cell phone and dial your number. I can't seem to muster up enough strength to delete it. I watch as your picture flashes on my screen and I wait for you to answer.

'Hello?' You sound sleepy, but happy, and I hate you for it.

'Hey,' I say through a voice desperately trying not breakdown. 'It's me.'

'Lorena?' you say. I start to shake violently. Hearing you say her name feels like a knife in my heart. 'Sweetheart, did you forget something?'

I hate you. God, I really hate you. 'It's not Lorena.' I nearly choke on her name. 'It's Sookie,' I say. I want to sound confident but it comes out a small whisper.

You sound panicked. 'Sookie? Hey, s-s-sorry I thought it was…' You stop. Either you know her name is like poison to me or you are too ashamed.

'I need to ask you something?' I say, this time with more strength. 'Did you ever love me?'

You laugh. It's not mean or joyful, just nervous. 'Sookie, darling, of course I did. But something was missing. Lorena, she and I... well, she just… she gets me…'

I tell you to stop. I can't bear to hear it. I can't bear to hear you tell me you've found the one – your soulmate. I think about telling you. You don't deserve to know, but I couldn't live with the guilt of you not knowing.

'Bill, I'm pregnant.'

You are silent for what seems like an eternity. I hold my breath, nervous, my heart pounding furiously. Then finally you say what I thought I wanted to hear.

'Sookie, I... How? Sweetheart, we can fix this. Please, Sookie, let me come home.'

I want to say yes. I want to say yes and have the life I always dreamed of with you. I want to say yes so we can bring our child up together. Watch as they grow and discover the world.

But I can't say yes. I can't and I know it's because of the picture.

You stopped loving me the day I told you I couldn't give you a family. I knew it all along and I couldn't bring myself to admit it. And as if that wasn't heartbreaking enough, you then decided to love someone who could. My child needed more than that. I needed more than that.

I clear my voice and feel the steel enter my spine. 'I hope you and Lorena are very happy together,' I say.

'Sookie, I–'

'Goodbye, Bill.'

I hang up. I haven't thought of you since.

* * *

><p><strong>'Someone Like You'<strong>

**by Adele**

_I heard_  
><em> That you're settled down<em>  
><em> That you<em>  
><em> Found a girl<em>  
><em> And you're<em>  
><em> Married now<em>

_ I heard_  
><em> That your dreams came true.<em>  
><em> Guess she gave you things<em>  
><em> I didn't give to you<em>

_ Old friend_  
><em> Why are you so shy?<em>  
><em> Ain't like you to hold back<em>  
><em> Or hide from the light<em>

_ I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em> I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em> That for me it isn't over<em>

_ Never mind_  
><em> I'll find someone like you<em>  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em> "Don't forget me", I begged<em>  
><em> "I'll remember", you said<em>  
><em> "Sometimes it lasts in love<em>  
><em> But sometimes it hurts instead."<em>  
><em> Sometimes it lasts in love<em>  
><em> But sometimes it hurts instead,<em>  
><em> Yeah.<em>

_ You know how the time flies_  
><em> Only yesterday<em>  
><em> It was the time of our lives<em>  
><em> We were born and raised<em>  
><em> In a summer haze<em>  
><em> Bound by the surprise<em>  
><em> Of our glory days<em>

_ I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em> I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em> That for me it isn't over.<em>

_ Never mind_  
><em> I'll find someone like you<em>  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em> "Don't forget me", I begged<em>  
><em> "I'll remember", you said<em>  
><em> "Sometimes it lasts in love<em>  
><em> But sometimes it hurts instead."<em>

_ Nothing compares_  
><em> No worries or cares<em>  
><em> Regrets and mistakes<em>  
><em> They are memories made.<em>  
><em> Who would have known<em>  
><em> How bittersweet this would taste?<em>

_ Never mind_  
><em> I'll find someone like you<em>  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em> "Don't forget me", I begged<em>  
><em> "I'll remember", you said<em>  
><em> "Sometimes it lasts in love<em>  
><em> But sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

_ Never mind_  
><em> I'll find someone like you<em>  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em> "Don't forget me", I begged<em>  
><em> "I'll remember", you said<em>  
><em> "Sometimes it lasts in love<em>  
><em> But sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

_ "Sometimes it lasts in love_  
><em> But sometimes it hurts instead<em>"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
